A Cody and Bailey Future Story
by HarryGinnyDxC
Summary: Pretty self explanetory, cody and bailey meet up years after their break up. Its a little AU because i wrote it before breakup in paris. PLZ READ! I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

"Bailey!" Cody shouted as soon as he saw his longtime friend and ex-girlfriend.

"Cody!" She called back with a smile as she walked towards him, "How are you?" She asked as she embraced him in a tight hug.

"I'm good, how have you been?" Cody said with a smile as he sat back down into the little booth.

"Oh, I've been good, same old same old I guess."

"Well it's amazing seeing you again, so how is the kiddo doing?"

"Oh, he's good, his father and I just split up though." Bailey said with a small sigh as she pulled a picture of her three year old son out of her purse.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Cody said though he was secretly relived to hear that she had split from that jerk.

"Here's a picture of Mitchell, he looks just like Moose."

"No he doesn't, he looks more like you than Moose." Cody said as he picked up the picture and looked at the picture of the little boy. He had Bailey's eyes and hair color, the only thing Moose-like at all was his smile.

"Thanks, so how's Cailey?" Bailey asked as she took back the picture of her son and placed it in her purse.

"Cailey's good," Cody said as he turned to hide his slight blush that splattered his cheeks. Bailey didn't know that he had named her Cailey due to the fact that Cailey was a combination of Cody and Bailey.

"Do you have any pictures?"

"Yeah, here's one." Cody said as he handed the picture of his year old daughter to Bailey. Bailey looked at the photo of the beautiful little brunette girl and almost started crying right there on the table. She had never gotten over Cody, that was why her marriage to Moose fell apart, and here he was married to Rena. Bailey had always hated Rena, especially during Cody's short stint as the Home Ec. Teacher, and here she was married to the only man Bailey had ever loved and to top it off they had a beautiful little girl. The girl was an exact copy of Cody only in girl form and with her mother's brown hair.

"So how are things with Rena?" Bailey was able to choke out.

"Uhh, things are alright, Rena is just being her. If I am being honest, I know that we aren't going to last much longer."

"Oh I'm so sorry, why?"

"Well Rena just isn't there for Cailey and I, and I need to be fair to my daughter. She needs a mother and Rena just isn't at that place in life yet." Cody said as he grabbed the picture back from Bailey.

"I understand; it was a similar thing with Moose. He just wasn't there as a husband or as a dad and I needed to remove my child from that situation."

"Yeah, well, you're an amazing mother Bales and I know that that little boy will be raised to be the best he can be by his amazing mom."

Bailey just sat in shock as her mind registered the old nickname and the compliments. Did Cody still have feelings for her? No, she answered herself, that was an absurd thought. Cody had just slipped up that was it, Bailey said as she attempted to convince herself. On the other side of the booth, Cody had only just registered what he had said. What if she thinks I still like her? What if I do?

"Well," Bailey said as she broke the awkward silence, "I better go and pick up Mitchell from Woody and Addison's before they let him eat every piece of sugar he wants."

Cody smiled as he said, "Yeah I best be going too, Rena will be ticked off if I don't get home soon."

Bailey shuddered at that as she grabbed her coat and exited the café they had been sitting in.

"Bailey!" Cody called as he followed her outside, "You look beautiful by the way."

Bailey just continued to walk away as she let out one of her signature giggles that were reserved for Cody and Cody alone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy!" Mitchell yelled as he ran into his mothers waiting arms.

"Hi buddy, how was your day with Uncle Woody and Auntie Addison?"

"Sugar!" Was his response as he leapt out of his mother's arms and took off toward the living room.

Bailey just sighed at her son's response as she searched around the house for her supposed babysitters,

"Bailey!" Addison yelled as she hopped off the couch she had just been jumping on, "It's not what it looks like!"

"You mean you didn't feed my three year old son sugar?" Bailey asked with heavy sarcasm laced in her voice.

"No, uhh, Woody did it!"

"Right," Bailey said skeptically as she picked up her son whilst he ran circles around his mother. Bailey had to smile though at the antics of her friend, she really was determined not to be blamed for this one.

"He really did do it! I swear!"Addison said loudly as she proceeded to raise her hand up to her heart as a sign of promise.

"I got to go Addison, tell Woody that I say hi and thank you." Bailey said as she exited the house and put her son in his car seat. The second Mitchell's head hit the back of the seat he was asleep due to his sugar crash. Bailey drove in silence as she was consumed by her own thoughts, many of which included Cody. She thought about the night that she had broken up with him, and how different life would have been had she not.

They had docked in Paris the night before, and Cody and Bailey were having a great time together looking at all the sights and eating all the fine cuisine. Bailey and Cody had just made it up to the restaurant in the Eiffel Tower, where Cody had made reservations for the special occasion. The special occasion being their first anniversary, so Bailey and Cody ate their dinner and were gazing down upon the streets of Paris when it hit her. Bailey realized how deeply she was in love with the man standing next to her, and realized that it would kill her if the feelings were not reciprocated. Bailey never having felt so fragile before did the only thing that immediately came to mind which was to breakup with him as quickly as possible. She fled the Eiffel Tower and ran back towards her room in the ship where she cried herself to sleep. Only later did Bailey realize her mistake, but by then the ship was already on its way back to Boston and Cody had hooked up with Rena.

In a matter of months, Bailey was back with Moose and Cody was closer to Rena than ever. Cody never ended up returning to the ship, and graduated at Arthur Daniels High School in Boston, while Bailey had returned to the ship to finish her high school education. After two unsuccessful years at the community college in Kettlecorn, Bailey was engaged to be wed to Moose. Two years after that, after Cody having graduated from Yale, Cody and Rena were wedded in St. Mark's church. Thus their lives moved onward, though the moving onward having cast both Bailey and Cody adrift at sea in their thoughts of what ifs and how it could've beens.

Bailey's thoughts were interrupted by the cry of her son from the back seat.

"Mommy!"

"Shh baby, we're almost home." She said as she set aside the thoughts of herself and focused on her little son.


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Sorry the chapter is so short**

Cody arrived home only to be greeted by a crying Cailey, and a very upset Rena.

"Where have you been?" Rena demanded as soon as he walked in the door.

"I told you, I went to have coffee with a friend, why? I wasn't late coming home." Cody said as he picked up little Cailey and comforted the crying girl.

"Well, for one I was getting sick of Cailey's incessant crying and reason number two was that the person you were meeting called here and said who she was and everything. Do you understand why I worry about you and her having coffee together and bonding? You were nuts about her and I just don't want you to fall back into that trap." Rena said as she took one last glance at Cody's face before exiting the house.

Well shit, Cody thought as he pondered over the current dilemma. Cailey looked up at her father with big wide eyes as if inquiring as to what was wrong.

"It's alright Cailey, mommy is coming right back in a little bit." But even as he said this he highly doubted it. Rena and Cody had been getting in worse and worse fights since Cailey was born, and he realized that this must've been her last straw. He had always been madly in love with Bailey, and though he married Rena he had always regretted letting Bailey get away. Bailey had flat out dumped him on their anniversary in Paris and Cody, who was overwhelmed by sadness, ended up being comforted by Rena and she somehow was able to get him to agree to go out with her. Years later here they were, a completely dysfunctional family that was on the brink of collapsing. Cody knew what he had to do, so he put his daughter in her crib and picked up the phone and dialed Rena's cell phone number.

"Hey Rena, we need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING!**

"_Hey Rena, we need to talk…"_

"About what Cody?" Rena said through the phone.

"About us, look Rena you're a great person but it's not working out." Cody said with a wince as Rena began to shout on the opposite end of the line.

"What do you mean we're not working out? We've been fine! There is someone else isn't there!"

"No, we're not Rena, don't you see that? No, there isn't really someone else…"

"It's Bailey isn't it? I just knew it! I knew she would ruin us!" Rena screamed through the phone.

"It's not Bailey's fault, she didn't do anything wrong. It's not her fault that I am still in love with her!" Cody exploded.

"So you are in love with her? Godamn Cody! Why did you have to go and have coffee with her like a complete idiot?"

"We were finished before I even went to have coffee with her!" Cody said venomously through the phone.

"I'm going to be a perfect wife and overlook this whole thing and come home, and when I get there I expect an apology."

"Well don't hold your breath, we're through. I'm calling my divorce lawyer as soon as we hang up." Cody said as he ended the call.


	5. Chapter 5

"Moose, listen we really need to get a move on with this divorce." Bailey said to her almost ex-husband.

"Why Bailey? Are you seeing someone else?" Moose said.

"No, I just want to begin living my own life and you slowing down this divorce isn't really helping me out."

"Look, Bailey, you still don't know what you want and so I am just slowing it down so you realize your making a mistake."

"I don't know what I want! I don't know what I want! Hell Moose, this is why we are so over!"

"What, why?"

"Because you are way too controlling Moose! You never think about the fact that I am a grown woman and I can make my own decisions!"

"You can't though Bailey! You're a girl and girls don't know what's best for them!" Moose exploded.

"Just get the papers done will you! I want to get a move on with my son and I's lives." Bailey said sharply.

"You're not keeping Mitchell; he's the heir to the ranch!"

"Is that all you care about! Gah! Moose, I'm saying this now, Mitchell is staying with me."

"No way in hell Bailey!"

"Goodbye Moose!" Bailey shouted as she hung up the phone.

The rest of the morning all Bailey could do was think about Cody. Bailey couldn't take it anymore so she picked up her phone and dialed the familiar number that had been burned into her brain since the first day they started dating.

"Hey Cody its Bailey, and I was wondering if you weren't busy would you like to go and grab some lunch?"

"I would love that Bailey, I have some things that I need to talk to you about anyway."

"Alright, so let's meet at the burger place right next to the Starbucks we went to for coffee right now. Can I bring my son? I don't have a babysitter."

"As long as you don't mind me bringing Cailey."

"Well then it's a deal, meet you there in ten?" Bailey said as she picked up her purse from the chair it had been sitting on.

"See you then," Cody said and Bailey could almost swear she heard a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**An: Heads up, there happens to be quite a bit of language in this chappie. Sorry!  
R&R**

"Hey Cody, so what was it that you needed to talk to me about?" Bailey asked as she scooted into the booth and set her son between her and the window.

"We can talk about it in a bit; first I would like to introduce you to my lovely Cailey Marie Martin." Cody said as he placed the little girl in his lap.

"She's so beautiful Cody, she looks just like you." Bailey said as she played peek-a-boo with the baby girl. Cody just smiled at the scene playing out in front of him, the girl of his dreams playing with his beautiful daughter.

"And Mitchell looks just like you," Cody said with a smile as he waved at the little boy sitting on the other side of the booth. Mitchell just grinned shyly and turned away to observe the city through the window.

"Yes, well my Mitchell Moose over here is just my silly goose." Bailey said with a smile as she tickled her small son.

"He is a very handsome young man, and I'm sure with you as his mother he will grow up to be quite the scholar."

"Yes well your little girl over there won't do too badly either, I mean she does have a genius for a father."Bailey said with a twinkling eyed grin.

"Well, I guess now that we've got the kidddos introduced, we better tell each other what we needed to say."

"Well, I guess I'll go first… Cody I know that you and Rena are together and that I haven't even finalized my divorce, but I never got over you and I still haven't and I think I—"

Bailey was cut off by Cody leaning over the table and catching her lips in a passionate kiss, one that was filled with longing and hopes and desires that had long been pushed away but now burst through with excitement.

"Go on," Cody said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he released Bailey from their passionate embrace, though his hand still lay upon the side of her face as he brushed the hair away from her eyes.

"You've learned too much from your brother," was all Bailey said as she pulled his face back to hers and kissed him as passionately as he had her.

"Well he did have a way with the ladies," Cody said with a smile as he fondly remembered his brother's reckless ways during their youth. Zack had now grown up into a respectable young man, though he did let slip the occasional prank, with a family of his own.

"Yeah, but he had nothing on you." Bailey said as she went for another kiss only to be stopped by Cody.

"Bailey, I love you, I really do. I love you so much that I know we can't do this; we have to do this the right way. I need to split from Rena and we have to wait for our divorces to be finalized before we start our relationship with one another." Cody said with a sensible smile.

"Well then, let's hope we both have quick and painless divorces." Bailey said with a smile.

Both Cody and Bailey had been too absorbed in each other's presence to notice a shadow lingering over the table.

"Ahem"

Cody and Bailey looked up to see a very upset looking Rena.

"Rena, what are you doing here?" Cody said with formality laced in his voice.

"I came here to pick up my child and take her to my mother's house with me." Rena said with ice in her voice.

"Yeah right, there is no way in hell that you're taking my daughter away from me." Cody said as he held Cailey even closer to him.

"I'm not leaving my child to be mothered by that skank!"

"Don't talk about Bailey like that!" Cody said rather loudly causing Cailey to burst into tears.

"Look what you did now Cody, see you'd be a horrible father." Rena sneered.

"Shut up about Cody, I can tell that he is one of the best father's in the world and I've only seen him with his child once!" Bailey yelled as she stood up with an angry look on her face.

"Yeah right, like you'd know good parenting. Who's that kid's daddy? Does he even know him?"

"Mitchell's father is Moose, thank you very much, and of course my son knows his father! I wasn't knocked up if that's what you were implying!"

"No shit Sherlock," Rena spat out, "Even that kid of yours could figure that one out."

"Oh, it's on!" Bailey yelled as she hit Rena with her purse.

They continued to fight till Cody and the manager of the restaurant were able to settle them down and get them away from one another. Cody and Bailey took the kids, said their goodbyes, and walked to their respectable cars to drive home.

**The Next Two Chapters are going to be epilogue chapters because i really wanted to finish this story before i went away on my trip. It also gives me more time to work on my other Cailey story Das Boot.**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**R&R I OWN NOTHING, ps check out my Sonny With a Chance fanfics and my other ones also. I'm planning on making another Cailey story soon, so check back for that.**

**2 years later**

"Hey Bales, I was wondering when Mitchell is getting back from visiting Moose?" Cody asked his girlfriend as he entered her house with his 3 year old daughter Cailey in his arms.

"His plane will be landing in 2 hours; he just boarded about an hour ago." Bailey said as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and picked the little girl up out of his arms.

"Baywe! I missed you!" Cailey said as she kissed her father's girlfriend on the cheek.

"I missed you too sugar plum, do you wanna spend the day with me?" Bailey said as she tickled the little girl.

"Actually, Cailey is going to go and she her mom today." Cody said as he picked his little girl out of his girlfriend's arms.

"I getta see momma!" Cailey shouted excitedly.

"Oh, so you're going to Reina's today?" Bailey said with severe lack of enthusiasm.

"Yup, just to drop her off for 3 hours and then pick her up. The reason I asked about Mitchell is because I could take you with me to drop her off and we could pick him up at the airport and then pick her up."

"I think that could work, let me just grab my purse and we can get going."

"Alright, we'll be in the car." Cody said as he walked out the door and into the car. He buckled up Cailey and by the time he was done Bailey was already in the car.

"Ready to go?" Bailey asked as Cody entered the car and started the ignition.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Cody said with a smile as he took Bailey's hand in his own and placed a box in her hand. "Bailey, will you marry me?"

"Of course!" Bailey yelled as she kissed Cody.

"Well, that's a relief." Cody said with a smile as they drove off.


End file.
